Wood-type golf club heads generally weigh between about 150 g and about 250 g. A portion of this mass sustains the structural integrity of the club head. The remaining mass, referred to as “discretionary” mass, may be strategically distributed to improve the mass properties and/or the inertial characteristics of the head.
It is well known in the art that the dynamic-excitation response of a golf club head may have a profound effect on the player's confidence and performance. Many golfers associate a pleasing sound at ball impact with superior performance and a poor sound with inferior performance.
Wood-type club heads have increased in size in recent years to enlarge the sweet spot of the striking surface. As the size of the club head has increased, most manufacturers have thinned the club-head walls to maintain the head weight within a useable range. However, such a construction often adversely affects the dynamic-excitation response of the club head at ball impact because the thinned walls of the head possess a plurality of high-deflection regions that promote unfavorable vibrational frequencies. To improve the dynamic-excitation response of the club head, the regions of high deflection may be reinforced with, e.g., rib-like structures or stiffening elements. Typically, each region of high deflection is provided with a discrete stiffening structure, thus significantly reducing the available discretionary mass of the club head.